


if at first you don't succeed

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Trans Male Character, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: Nero shuddered against him, mouthed at the curve of his collarbones, lapped up the sweat that puddled in the hollow of his throat. “You want that?” He didn’t even need to ask. He knew Nero wanted it.





	if at first you don't succeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyce/gifts).



> something something
> 
> me: i want cid to choke him something abo  
> harp: but trans cid, sitting on his face, choking him with his thighs  
> me: BIG SWEAT

Honestly at a certain point in their relationship, Cid had just given Nero up as a lost cause in terms of having the sticking power in sex as that of old glue. He could get it up fast enough after he shot off early, but it still meant that Cid had only been riding his dick for maybe five minutes before Nero was wrenching up off of the sheets, wheezing for breath, coming without even asking permission, his blue eyes wild and hopeful and raw.

Cid sighed, and sank back down on his dick as it started to soften, felt the other man’s spend dripping back out of his slit. “Really?” He asked, rhetorically, and Nero, half sat-up onto his elbows, had the grace to at least look chagrined at him. “That fast?”

“You’re hot, tight, and you feel good.” Nero leaned forward until they were kissing, Cid’s fingers tangled up in the short hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. “How am I not supposed to?”

“Some men can hang on.”

“Yes, of course, Cid Garlond, sexual genius and prodigy, can hang on.” Cid considered hitting him, but instead just tugged harder on Nero’s hair until he was arching up, his softening cock (thankfully) no longer ramming into Cid’s cervix, a good deal of pressure he appreciated being taken off. “You can come thirty times in an hour and never get sore, and those of us who would think to measure up to you should be publicly shamed in the streets..”

“You know,” Cid mused, scraping his blunt nails over the back of Nero’s neck to hear him whine, “just for that, I think I may have to take it out of your hide.” Nero shuddered against him, mouthed at the curve of his collarbones, lapped up the sweat that puddled in the hollow of his throat. “You want that?” He didn’t even need to ask. He knew Nero wanted it.

“Please,” he didn’t have to be asked twice, shuddering up against Cid and watching him with those big blue eyes. “I’ve been a very naughty boy.” Cid _did_ punch him this time, albeit gently and on the arm, which got Nero to giggle as he shifted up onto his knees, sliding up off of Nero’s dick, that fell soft back between his thighs, even as Cid caught his hand between his own legs, pressed his fingers over his slit, ground the heel of his palm into his clit.

“Lay down, jackass.” Nero flopped back to the pillows, and Cid clambered up over him until his knees were on either side of the other man’s head. Nero knew what was coming—he stared, in want, at where Cid still had his hand. He finally moved his palm away, sucking Nero’s come off of his fingers, and without preamble settled his dripping pussy over the other man’s mouth, squeezing his stupid head between his knees until Nero made a pained noise. “Clean that fucking mess up. Wasn’t even worth letting you come in me.” He tugged on Nero’s curls again, got a whimper against his clit for the effort. “You have all that dick and can’t even use it half the time. Worthless.” Nero flushed, his fair skin colouring all the way up to his forehead, visible between Cid’s thighs.

He was mostly licking at Cid’s slit, teasing his own come back out of him, and that was going nowhere fast.

“Either get me to come or pass out down there, Scaeva, I don’t much care either way, since no matter what you won’t be talking.” Nero glared at him, the effect dampened by his current predicament, and dragged his teeth over the top of Cid’s clit, which just made Cid squeeze his thighs harder, rock his pubic bone forward to mash the other man’s nose so he’d not be able to breathe. Nero got the hint, and started to tongue-fuck Cid, taking pauses to lick under his foreskin, sucking his labia until they were swollen and aching. When he did something Cid liked he dragged, hard, on the other man’s curls, hauled him closer, fucked more against the wet strength of his tongue and ground down against him.

Nero got progressively more desperate as he tried to coax Cid into coming, his eyes getting glassy, struggling up against his thighs and greater weight. Cid pressed him down further, and fucked himself on Nero’s mouth as hard as he wanted, thighs shaking with how close he was as the other man sucked, hard, on his clit, trying anything to get a rise before he passed out. Panting, laughing, Cid came just as Nero was starting to claw at the underside of his ass, shuddering, clenching down hard against his tongue and then rocking back onto his heels.

Nero gasped for breath like a man drowned, coughing, his fair skin verging on purple, and he moaned in pain as Cid wiped the worst of his slick and mess off of his lips and chin, leaned down to kiss him. Nero grabbed at his wrists, tried to pull him closer, moaning into his mouth, and Cid fumbled behind him to grab Nero’s dick, hard again.

“What,” Cid asked him, half-laughing. “Take two?”

“You know me,” Nero whispered, his voice hoarse from the pressure Cid had been putting on his throat while he rode his face. “All that dick, and I can’t use it for much, but it doesn’t stay down for long.”

Cid laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @ jonphaedrus  
> xiv mordecai aquilinus


End file.
